The Many Adventures
by jaenlleangelline
Summary: After the amazing triology


The Many Adventures with Legolas and Friends It all started on an early morning chore duty. Although I can't remember exactly what happened, being an elf of no importance. My friend (Neathandriel) and I (Ellendriel) have always loved listening to the tales Legolas always brings home. We were only little kids when he went of on the journey with Frodo and the rest of the company. We have always listened to what he said, after he came back. Our favourite story to hear was when he knew Gollum was about to escape. Our home, Mirkwood became very boring without Legolas. He brought over many of his friends that had accompanied him on Frodo's journey. All of the companions loved it here, in Mirkwood, and we loved their stories (if not more). One of the companions that visited the most was Frodo. He was really bored back in the Shire. He wished that the Sackville-Bagginses would leave him alone especially after they gave Bag End up to him when he returned after the journey. Frodo often told us what happened after he and Sam went their way, away from the rest of the group. We loved all of the detail Frodo put into the stories. Finally I got the nerve to ask if he had ever written all of this down, like Bilbo. He said that he had with the help of his friends, but he wanted to know how I knew of Bilbo. I told him that I came across a conversation dealing with him and Bilbo. Some of the older elves were saying how much they had enjoyed Bilbo when he had stayed here. We had many a great conversations after I told him what I knew of Bilbo. Frodo did have to correct me on a couple of small things. Which, in turn, helped me correct the other elves. Another one of the more popular guests was Gimli. He traveled a lot with Legolas after the ring was destroyed. In the beginning, Gimli did not like Legolas, nor any other elves, and Legolas didn't like Gimli nor any other dwarves. Eventually they solved their differences between each other. We always asked about the Mines of Moria, before it had a demon in there. He told us about Balin, the mines, and other Dwarves that were there. He told us what he found when he went back to Moria with Frodo, and everyone else. He was devastated to find Balin had been killed. Gimli told us all about the Balrog, and what it did to Gandalf. He told us that it was the biggest thing he had ever seen, besides the cave troll. He told us how sad it was when they thought Gandalf was dead, and when Boromir died. Gimli told us a great detail of what happened on that whole journey. I liked Gimli a lot. He was very kind to all of us. It took awhile for some of the elves to get used to him. Not me, I wanted to talk to him as soon as he showed up. I was always the curious one. Although curiosity did get me into a lot of trouble, it still does. I wasn't allowed to go explore for a week because I disobeyed my mom, and went to talk to Gimli. It would have been more if Legolas hadn't walked in right at that moment. Legolas took most of the blame for me wanting to go see Gimli. I thanked him over and over. He told me not to worry about it. Well any way today seemed to be a bad day. I was in every ones way. Even if I went outside and sat in a tree, I was in the bully's way. " It was his favourite tree." I wasn't in the mood to have a fight, so I just gave him the tree. " You're a loser Ellen. You do know that right?" He called after me. " If I am a loser, why do you try to torment me?" I yelled back. " Because it is easier to pick on you than anybody else." He snarled at me. " What about Derid. She is a lot easier to pick on than me." I said quietly, half hoping he would give up, but no, he would persist anything as long as he could. " What did you say, short ribs?" He called after me. " Nothing, fat boy. If you really want to know, you have to chase me around this tree twenty times, in which you have to catch me at least five times." I hollered, really hoping that someone would here. " I have no time to chase a pipsqueak." He hollered back to me. " What is ever the matter with you, ya chicken?" I asked him teasingly. " Hey! No one calls me a chicken!" He yelled at me, his face had a really dark tint of red appearing in the cheeks. " To late, someone already did!" I called, hoping he would chase me. I must have been really bored if I wanted to be chased, especially by the fastest person around, that was a kid. I could out run Legolas, but for some reason I could not outrun Alominie. It seemed as if he could make me the slowest person in the world, when he was around me. " You are about to become powder, short ribs!" He yelled angrily at me. " If you can catch me!" I yelled back, starting to run. "Get back here twerp!" He screamed starting to run after me. I just hope that he trips and knocks himself out cold. Up ahead I could just see where Legolas usually hung out. Kids were not allowed in there. However there could be a exceptions made. I was in between the ages for them. 1-13 could not be allowed in there. 15 ages and up could be in there. I was 14. Since I was really nice to every body, they let me come in there when I needed to. Well know was when I needed to. I dashed up the front steps to escape, only to remember that Alominie was also allowed in there. I just had to find Legolas before he got to me. I made my way through the tables only to discover that Alominie was already inside and he had also found Legolas. Legolas stood up and immediately spotted me. I was kind of stuck because the people knew I could outrun Legolas. They wanted to see what he was going to do to me. " Outside." He said casually to me. I had no choice but to follow his order. I turned and walked outside. When we were outside, he asked me for my side of the story. I told him the basics of what had happened earlier. I even told him what I had called Alominie. He then told us that one of us was lying. I was pretty sure Alominie had made up a story. Legolas said until he could prove one of us wrong, we were to sit in the tree together. It would have been okay, except that we had to hold each others hand. We hated each other even more when we both got into trouble over what had happened that morning. We were schedule to have to detention later that week. Great, I just hope we don't have to sit around talking to each other in lovey-dovey voices, and hold hands. After detention, I was furious to discover that Legolas was not even here in Mirkwood. Alominie had played a trick on me, just so he could be with me. I soon realized that he had done all of this because he was in love with me. I made up my mind right then and there to run away. I discovered Legolas had sailed across the water, to the other side. I vowed that I would join him and the others over there. I set out instantly for my destination. It was night when I left. I had written my mom a letter, explaining what I was doing. She would be sad and mad at the same time. I soon found the path that Legolas had taken. I could see the symbol that Legolas used for his name, marked on all of the trees. 


End file.
